Twinkies are the Greatest Prize
by Ringabel
Summary: Rei and Taylor just don't mix. Rei is done; he's just done. He has counted each time Taylor pissed him off, and he's finally reached his limit. Taylor has pissed him off for the last time. warning: OC and mild gore


Vector using his Rei Shingetsu persona had made many friends, this new girl Taylor he did not like. Yuma accepted the blonde girl, everyone did. Vector pretended to be nice even though he hated her. He hated her and her attitude and how she constantly talked about her big busty chest. Vector didn't understand why females of the human kind had to talk about nothing but their breasts. Well at least this girl did.

"Oh my god.. look at my boobs…" Taylor said and Vector was tired of hearing this, all the girls just listened her and seemed to be comparing breasts sizes and Taylor constantly talked about how her bra was to small for her bulbous fruit mountains. All the girls were gaping in confusion at the girl's jiggle Fruit Mountains. Rio reached out and squeezed one of her fruits. "Wow Taylor, your bra is really tight." In that instant Vector was pissed off.

Damn this stupid human and her damn jiggly breasts, nobody should care about fleshy mound up tissue balls stuck to your chest! He was losing his Rei act and he couldn't do that because it would make him blow his cover with Yuma. He would get Taylor alone.

"Hey Taylor Hozaki." Vector said in his Rei voice and asked her to come meet him by the gym, she giggled loudly and ran away from her friends as her boobs jiggled in the wind, bouncing and shinning left and right like tether balls.

God did Vector hate this girl. He hated her so much, her and her dang fruit mountains. He would pluck the "precious" fruit from her chest forever. He heard her coming; he quickly hid himself. "Hello Rei?" Taylor said in a quiet voice because the lights were off and it was scary. "Uhm hello Rei?" and that's when she feels a set of hands grabbing at her chest startle her. "Who is it!" she yelled and felt warm hands cup her clothed chest.

"Oh my god.. it is just you Rei… you startled me! My breasts nearly bounced off!" Vector would have liked to see that, he hated this annoying teen so much. He griped a handful of her messy mountains in his hand. "Ow Rei that hurts!" she said and Vector didn't care, he laughed and laughed! He thought it was funny! He began tugging with all his might and he ripped the shirt clean off her body. It caused rip marks on her body as the shirt tore off a little skin. "Ah Rei stop!" Taylor yelled but this only caused Vector to pull harder. He ripped at the fleshy mounds on her chest.

"Ow ow!" Taylor called out. Vector smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled ever "These must be fake, glued on I bet, annoying." He laughed and used both hands as he dug his nails in, ripping at the tissues, he got a clean sharp edge this time and ripped one of them clean off her chest. "Ha! Ha! Now you are the one tit wonder!" Taylor began to cry, why was Rei being so mean? He was never this mean! "Rei I had a crush on you!"

"I don't care, I hate you, and you are a disgusting human and deserve to die." Vector told her and spit in her face. He smiled and leaned down as he wiped some of the blood off his hands and smeared it across her face. "Bye." He said and left her to die and laughed, and laughed.

He decided before leaving, he would get one more prize. Taylor smiled "I knew you would come back for me!" and Vector had an evil smile and he leaned down and gave Taylor a hug. He smiled and whispered "Haha just kidding." and he ripped her pants off and ran away.

He slipped the big fat pants on and they slipped off his body, the sweat pants were to big for him. He tossed them away, worthless. What would he do with this gross human flesh mound? He thought it over; he shoved it into his mouth and crunched down on the squishy flesh Twinkie. The creamy center was like a filled with raspberry filling except it was not really raspberry and it tasted like sour old salt and milk combined. It was really disgusting and it made Vector hate humans more. He swallowed it all; he had got the best prize. "Marshmallow swirls in every bite my ass." He cursed as he coughed up a bit of fleshy raspberry filling.

"Time to get back to Yuma!" Vector sang as he had to do his plan, he laughed it up. One less human being on the planet wouldn't matter.

God did Vector hate Taylor Hozaki.


End file.
